twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Gallery:Bella Swan
This page is a gallery of images of Bella Swan, ordered by film, who is played by Kristen Stewart. Related Galleries: Gallery:Kristen Stewart, Gallery:Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, Gallery:Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson , Gallery:Bella Swan and Jacob Black ,Gallery:Kristen Stewart and Taylor Lautner, Gallery:Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black, Gallery:Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner and Gallery:Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Renesmee Cullen. ''Twilight'' T- Leaving Phoenix.jpg T- Leaving Phoenix 2.jpg bella swan.jpg twilight01.jpg|Meeting with Billy and Jacob Black after not seeing them since she was thirteen years old. Bella Swan - Twilight.jpg T- Who's He.jpg T- Hate.jpg Twilight03.jpg bella-edward-46.jpg bella-bella-swan-2587882-266-400.jpg|“Did you get contacts?” Bella notices Edward’s eyes changed color. T- Van Coming 2.jpg 0001990515.jpg T- Saving Bella.png normal_z095.jpg T- That Was The First Night I Dreamed About Edward Cullen.jpg T- Dreaming Of Edward.jpg T- Thinking About The Accident 2.jpg Edward-Bella-Jasper--Alice-twilight-series-2675642-1600-982.jpg normal_z039.jpg T- Port Angeles Dinner 2.jpg T- Your Hand Is Really Cold.jpg T- Comforting Charlie.jpg bellaedwardschool.jpg imagesCAJQP4YN.jpg|“I know what you are.” T- I Know What You Are 2.jpg T- I Know What You Are.jpg T- Tell Me What Your Thinking.jpg normal_z081.jpg T- Meadow.jpg T- Meadow 3.jpg T- The Meadow.jpg BellaEdward.jpg T- Since I'm Going to Hell.jpg T- Do You Do That Alot.jpg T- First Kiss 2.jpg T- First Kiss.jpg 5134471125.gif T- You Wont.jpg T- Phasination Phase.jpg T- Bellas Lullaby.jpg T- Feeling Extremely Insignifincant.jpg T- Feeling Extremely Insignifincant 2.jpg T- I'm Sorry I Put You In Danger.jpg 29455427097989010656.jpg PH5Jy758Y7Aa86_1_m.jpg normal_z052.jpg T- Laurent In The Cullen House.jpg T- Your My Life Now.jpg T- The Tape.jpg T- Don't You Want Edward to Revenge You.jpg normal_z042.jpg T- Death is peaceful 2.jpg T- Death is peaceful.jpg T- Bella as little.jpg jhgsduhsdkjb.jpg T- Prom.jpg twilight-movie-poster-bella-swan2.jpg T- Official Poster.jpg T- Bella Swan.jpeg Hospital.jpg tumblr_m3no7maASS1ru6t4xo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3awjsrEuJ1ru6t4xo1 500.jpg Tumblr m36t4a0HWd1rop6f5o1 r1 500.png ''New Moon'' ImagesCANSAWQE.jpg 206nccp.jpg File:Normal 002m.jpg imagesCAONJT00.jpg normal_017 .jpg NM- Nightmare.jpg new moon04.jpg NM- Shhh!.jpg NM- Happy Birthday.jpg clase.jpg NM- Its My Job.jpg blog_00752_the_twilight_saga_eclipse_open_casting_call.jpg imagesCANSB577.jpg bella-swan-bleeding-new-moon.jpg New-moon--pictures-511.jpg|Being treated by Carlisle. NM- I Want You to Kiss Me Again.jpg imagesCAPOX2G1.jpg NM- Ending.jpg imagesCAYH8IW4.jpg NM- Time Passes 2.jpg NM- Bella Depressed 2.jpg normal_03676.jpg NM- Bells, He's Not Coming Back 2.jpg NM- Port Angeles.jpg NM- Illusion.jpg|Illusion normal_038.jpg normal_02143.jpg NM- Bike.jpg NM- Bikes.jpg new_moon_52.jpg NM- Adrenaline.jpg normal_037g.jpg jacob-bella-and-mike-movies-scene-in-new-moon.jpg normal_0762.jpg NM- There's Just Nothing Now.jpg NM- What I Was Looking For Wasn't Here.jpg new-moon-bella-swan-and-laurent.jpg bella swan luna nueva.jpg NM- Please Try to Remember.jpg normal_035.jpg|Meeting with the shape-shifters. bella-jacob-lake.jpg 3_new_moon_taylor_lautner_kristen_stewart.jpg NM- Until I'm Alone.jpg NM- Looking For The Cliff.jpg NM- On the Cliff 2.jpg|On the cliff, hearing Edward NM- You Won't Stay With Me Any Other Way.jpg NM- Cliffjumping.jpg twilight_saga_new_moon-2.jpg NM- Current 3.jpg NM- Floating.jpg NM- Drowning.jpg bella-ground.jpg NM- Jacob Saves Bella.jpg Pretty cute jacob wdith.jpg NM- I've Never Meet Anyone So Prown to Life-Threatening Idiocy.jpg NM- Kissing Jacob.jpg NM- Yellow Porche.jpg normal_021ui.jpg|Trying to save Edward. NM- Festival.jpg edward y bella en volterra.jpg imagesDamnyou.jpg NM- Mind Blocked.jpg NM- Into The Lair Of The Volturi.jpg NM- The Only Reason I Left.jpg new moon85.jpg normal_mq014.jpg NM- Read His Mind, Will He Hurt Me.jpg new moon92.jpg Bella-New-Moon-Still-New-new-moon-16911327-206-400.jpg tumblr_m33y82UBxQ1qlbkc5o1_500.jpg ''Eclipse'' bella-swan-gallery eclipse.png 01Bella Swan.jpg 2jaltvr.jpg normal_mq003.jpg E- Marry Me.jpg E- Your Afraid of What People Will Think.jpg Still 001.jpg E- Meadow 2.jpg Edarwd Bella Field.jpg Eclipse pic.jpg E- Visiting Renee.jpg normal_mq00809.jpg E- If I Ask You to Stay In The Car.jpg E- We Don't Need You to Handle Anything.jpg t6y0pw.jpg.png E- Sex Talk.jpg 01546.jpg 2co1k55.jpg 2010-12-18_1215.png eclipse 7 awkward kiss.png Bella-jacob-campfire.jpg E- Its A Imprinting Thing.jpg normal_hq006.jpg Untitled-4.png 34460_136672363017267_123804540970716_307188_4081174_n.jpg E- I Love You Bella.jpg E- Graduation.jpg eclipse 4 jake bell.png eclipse 13 jake bell.png imagesCAYOTE0Q.jpg Normal 06.jpg Jbhnu.jpg E- Please, Just Try.jpg Eclipse_2254.jpg Eclipse_1547.jpg Eclipse_387.jpg 2zok67a.jpg imagesBella.jpg 2rlyslh.jpg E- Thank You Jacob.jpg E- Freezing.jpg E- God, Your Freezing Bella.jpg E- Conversation In The Dark.jpg 281d0s5.jpg E- Kiss Me And Come Back 2.jpg Normal 07.jpg E- Bella and Jacob kissing.jpg SLETT!.jpg E- Kiss Me And Come Back.jpg Jake_bell_kiss.jpg zw0qdk.jpg imagesCARRJY7D.jpg E- Enemies.jpg E- Sacrifice.jpg E- Goodbye.jpg E- Ring On The Finger.jpg 01654.jpg E- I'm Gonna Need That Ring Now.jpg E- Last Scene.jpg BellaSwanEclipsestill.jpg jugdasiuaer.jpg nnsk8z.jpg Tenda 1.JPG Jacob_and_Bella_together.jpg ml5kx5.jpg AccYuD7j-525x449.jpg|''Eclipse'' flash-forward ''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' Bella-swan-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-18 at 11 46 25 PM.png 2011-10-31 1707.png DiarioTwilightHQ.jpg Bellasmiles2.png 392588 289626051068483 124018937629196 967666 1489707135 n.jpg Breaking dawn still-20202.jpg nightmare.jpg|Bella's nightmare. Breaking-dawn-stills-05022011-04.jpg|Getting ready for the wedding. Twilight 13136933709208.jpg Untitled-new-bella-alice-rose-929.png 1-breaking dawn-929292.jpg|Bella sees Charlie in his suit. DiarioTwilightHQ 3.JPG 288869 10150279675745674 8526405673 7617106 631743 o (1).jpg BDNew2.jpeg|"Just don't let me fall,dad." BD20380.jpg Bellacharlie.png BD1- I Love You 2.jpg BD20616.jpg BD1- Wedding 2.jpg Bdweddingscan.jpg Married.jpg BDwedding.jpg Twilight-Breaking-Dawn-Wedding-Dress-Kristen-Stewart.jpg wedding.jpg|"Yeah." weddingdance.png BreakingDawnPt1-0992.jpg tumblr_m5v42dTXrF1qdspdto1_500.jpg Tumblr lz85lygTVi1qm5ws8o1 400.jpg 388415 143942675714733 100002970031596 195929 44298682 n.jpg BD20835.jpg BD20872.jpg BreakingDawnPt1-0961.jpg Tumblr ltuj5jYtaN1qd41g8o2 250.gif Untitled0982383e3.jpg Pll1660.jpg leavingforthehoneymoon.jpg|Bella and Edward leaving Forks to head to Isle Esme for their honeymoon. BDPt1edbella.jpg 311855 289626421068446 124018937629196 967676 428144066 n.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-18 at 11 44 52 PM.png Breaking-dawn-stills-05022011-07.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-18 at 11 43 26 PM.png 46.jpg|Bella during her honeymoon at Isle Esme. DiarioTwilightHQ 4.jpg beachscene.jpg Pll1591.jpg BreakingDawn1PT.jpg BDNew6.jpeg BD1- Ruined Room.jpg BD still 1-bella-9292.jpg Isleesme1.png Breaking-dawn-stills-05022011-08.jpg Twilight-breaking-dawn.jpeg Screen-shot-2011-04-28-at-6_10_00-AM-560x420.png PeopleMagBDChess.jpg Robert-Pattinson-Kristen-Stewart-Twilight-Saga-Breaking-Dawn-Part-1-image-5.jpeg Kristen-Stewart-Twilight-Saga-Breaking-Dawn-Part-1-image-3.jpeg 5Rw28.jpg Robert-Pattinson-Kristen-Stewart-Twilight-Saga-Breaking-Dawn-Part-1-image-4.jpeg DiarioTwilightHQ 5.jpg Robert-Pattinson-Kristen-Stewart-Twilight-Saga-Breaking-Dawn-Part-1-image-1.jpeg BD1- Honeymoon, Good Night Kiss.jpg E-b2.png BD1- Please, I Need You.jpeg bellapregnant.jpg|Mommy’s little nudger. Pregnancy.png Robert-Pattinson-Kristen-Stewart-Twilight-Saga-Breaking-Dawn-Part-1-image-6.jpeg TeaserCap.jpg gggg.png Tumblr lyi97jpAlA1qm5ws8o1 500.png BD1- Don't Do This- Live.JPG 1111111-rosalie-bella.jpg rosaline and bella.png BDNew7.jpeg breaking-dawn-tv-spot-bella-swan-26402315-1280-720.png BD1- Cold 2.JPG BD1- Bella Thinning Out.jpg BD1- Bella Weak 2.jpg BD1- Bella Weak.jpg Tumblr lyi97jpAlA1qm5ws8o2 500.png BD1- Bella Sick.jpg BD1- Drinking Blood.jpg|Bella drinking blood. BD1- Tastes Good.jpg|"It tastes good." 64-Bella and Edward.jpg Breaking-dawn-HD-twilight-series-28903359-1233-523.png BD1- Kissing The Stomach.jpg 56-edward-bella-bd-2011.png 2012-02-22_0853_001.png|Bella,Alice and Rosalie before Renesmee is born and before Bella's spine breaks. 391989 252587704802550 1158422349 n.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg bella-swan-and-ella-moss-venus-belted-dress-gallery 4.png|Bella's spine brakes BD1- Bella and Rosalie 2.jpg Bella in pain.png BD1- Last Heartbeat.jpg|Bella's heart stopping. BD1- No Heartbeat.jpg LUIVf3F3wSPl.jpg BD1- Working On Saving Bella.jpg|trying to save bella BD1- CPR.jpg Baby-Bella.jpg|Bella as a baby. Edward-twilight-series-28845498-600-300.jpg BD1- Bellas Transformation.jpg 409147 178844522220119 100002837177182 259600 1503923751 n.jpg BD1- Still Looking Fairly Battered.jpg BD1- Bella Changed.jpg Bella3.png Bella-vampire-eyes.jpg|Bella's new eye color. Unknown-4.jpeg Tumblr m4vovwVsoU1rxnd8oo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m4vovwVsoU1rxnd8oo2 1280.jpg|Bella's bruised and pregnant tummy 575721 115823398561708 755351432 n.jpg|Bella telling Jacob about her pregnancy bella-swan-and-ella-moss-venus-belted-dress-gallery 2.png 24.jpg 81.jpg 105.jpg 1.jpg Tumblr mbjcobxlfQ1rbuglvo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbjcobxlfQ1rbuglvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m3fbyjZqoF1ql19guo1 500.png ''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Vampbella.jpg article-1332335422224-1244D22D000005DC-982109_466x310.jpg 032012_breaking_dawn120320071159hhhh.jpg Running 2.png Bellavampire.png Bellatracking.png Bella-Edward-BD2.jpg 1337879714 Bella.jpg AvO3Bc8CQAA3CQn.jpg X2 ceb648c.jpg Bella Vampire Apperance.jpg Bella Nessie.jpg 232px-1212EWCOVER-BD2 300.jpeg 554654 431175203582966 1176732180 n.jpg Renesmee Using Her gift with her mother.jpg 579849 434382516595568 229988099 n.jpg 229992 434382606595559 883471347 n.jpg 601118 434384219928731 2019158614 n.jpg imagesCASL9E90.jpg bella_swan_new_breaking_dawn_trailer.jpg 246563_127833400687746_1850013562_n.jpg|Bella and Nessie Breaking-dawn-part-2-poster-bella.jpg Bella&Edward-555478 429621967081035 556763962 n.jpg Bella-306318 429619423747956 93621998 n.jpg Pj2 bella 1906 ss lightbg rgb rgb.jpeg Bella.jpg Newstill.jpg 529988 485627301448183 1966104216 n.jpg 405487 485627194781527 932670628 n.jpg Still4.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-08-28-at-10_03_04-AM.png Screen-Shot-2012-09-07-at-8 06 21-PM.jpg Bd2-bella-renesmee.jpg Bd2-bella-edward-500.jpg Twilight-breaking-dawn-teaser.jpg Tumblr m9w6b26dgz1rqv48vo7 250.png Screen-Shot-2012-09-07-at-8_29_47-PM.png bellavolturi.PNG Bella 1.png Bella 19.png Bella 18.png tumblr_ma0yjol2Ez1qm5ws8o1_500.png 546337_351628218261061_1842411823_n.jpg|rensemee hugging bella Mother and daughter.jpg|link=bella and renesmee BD6.jpg BD12.jpg BD10.jpg BD8.jpg BD7.jpg BD5.jpg BD2.jpg BD 1.jpg Bellcharlieembrace.jpg Tumblr mbdu2dQrIO1rbed5xo1 500.png tumblr_mbr8p09aBN1rptchso1_500.jpg Tumblr mbte3xIv7m1qlrqlwo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mbtdwfh2p01qlrqlwo3 1280.jpg Salvar a nuestra familia.jpeg Happybirthday.jpeg Bd.png tumblr_mbuagisU7p1r70oxpo10_1280.jpg IMG_3390.jpg Bells!.png BELLA!.png Ms.swan.png 20121026-155628.jpg Another NEW Breaking Dawn - Part 2 TV Spot - New Scene 430.jpg Graphic The-twilight-saga-the-official-illustrated-guide-bella.jpg BellaVampedOut.jpeg Bellagraphicnovel0316101.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Images of Bella Swan